When In Doubt Live Without
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Full summary inside Inuyasha's wife is abusive and Kagome becomes his kid's babysitter. What happens when she finds out they were abused.
1. Chapter 1

When In Doubt Live Without

Summary: Inuyasha is married to Kikyo he has two kids a 5-year-old named Shippo and a 6-month-old little girl named Kanna. Kikyo is a very abusive mean woman who doesn't care who she hurts; she suddenly leaves Inuyasha and the kids one day to live with Naraku. Now that she's gone Inuyasha needs a babysitter, who else could do it but Kagome! Who has a 4-year-old daughter Rin, is single and has no job. How will things turn out when she knows her best friend and his kids are being beat up and forgotten by their so-called mother and wife?

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sighed as he started cleaning out on of his wounds. No he did not get into a fight or hurt himself this was caused by one of his closest friends, his wife, his mate; Kikyo. Ever since they had their daughter Kikyo has turned bitter, she tries to beat up their kids and when Inuyasha defends them she goes after him instead. This is how his freshest wound came to be his wife hit him with a knife, he was only protecting his kids who were in their room crying right at this moment. Inuyasha is a half demon and Kikyo is a miko and even though Inuyasha could kill her with one swipe of his claw he couldn't, not to his wife, not to the mother of his children, not to a woman.

He sighed as he threw the washcloth he was using in the laundry basket and left the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the bedroom his kids shared and sighed as he grabbed the knob of the door. He slowly opened the door he heard whimpering from the closet and saw his daughter sitting up in her crib. He walked over to the closet and sighed, "Shippo! You in there buddy? Come on it's okay no one is gonna hurt you."

Slowly the door to the closet opened and Shippo came out and snuggled to his father's legs. "Why does Mama not like us Papa?"

"Don't say that Shippo your Mama loves us she's just confused and sick right now, don't worry everything will be okay."

Shippo nodded, "Papa can I stay in here until supper, I don't want to make Mama mad."

"Of course you can, I'll call you when supper's ready okay?" Shippo nods and Inuyasha puts him down and walks out of the room.

As he walked down stairs he noticed that Kikyo wasn't there he went up to their room to see that she was packing a suitcase.

"Kikyo what's going on?"

"I'm leaving Inuyasha and I'm not coming back"

"…But… Why?"

"Because I hate you and I found someone else…you can keep the kids they'll only slow me down"

And with that Kikyo was gone and Inuyasha was a single parent with no help and a broken heart…

Kagome just got back from a very long day at work; she got fired and now has to find a job to support her 4-year-old daughter. Her mother usually watches her daughter Rin until she's off in the evening. When she got home her mom met her at the door.

"Hi honey how was work?"

"I got fired"

"Oh but what are you gonna do for money?"

"I'll need to find a new job"

"Well that boy Inuyasha put up these flyers for a nanny if you want to check that out"

"Inuyasha? My friend from high school? I thought her was married?"

"He was honey but she left him"

"Oh then I might check that out then maybe I can spend the day with Rin too so you wouldn't have to watch her."

Once Kagome got into the house with her mother Rin tackled her to the ground smiling bigger then her heart might stand. She looked up at Kagome "Mommy, Mommy guess what I did today?"

"Oh Rin sweetie what did you do?"

"I went to the park and then I got a kitty shaped balloon from a clown!"

"Oh wow your one lucky girl then"

Back With Inuyasha…

It's been a few weeks since Kikyo left, Inuyasha had put up some flyers for nannies and so far had no luck, he gave them all a chance for a day or two but the kids didn't like them and Inuyasha didn't trust them. He wanted to give up but he knew he couldn't he needed someone watching the kids he didn't trust daycares and he couldn't do it himself. Then when he was just about to give up there was a knock at the door he went over and sighed before he opened the door.

When he opened the door he saw the most beautiful woman he ever saw "Yes and what can I do for you?"

"Inuyasha do you remember me? It's Kagome we used to hang out in high school."

"Oh Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"I was here for the nanny job is it already filled or do I still have a chance?"

"You may have a chance… come in"

Kagome walked into the house as Inuyasha led her to the living room ready for the questions to begin. Inuyasha went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

When In Doubt Live Without

"So Kagome how old are you?"

"I'm 26 years old"

"Oh, I'm a year older. Where do you work?"

"I used to work at a daycare and then I started working in a company that made children's books but I got fired"

"Why were you fired?" Inuyasha titled his head a bit he didn't understand how someone could mess up a job they chose to have.

"The company was going bankrupt."

"Oh well then, Kagome do you have any children?"

"Yes I have a daughter named Rin"

"And how old is she?"

"She's 4-years-old"

"Well then why do you want this job?"

Kagome smirked "I just got fired and need to support my daughter somehow plus I love kids. I also thought it'd be a good opportunity to get to know you and be able to spend time with my daughter too."

"Well Kagome with all the people who came here I gave them 2 days to prove themselves to me, that they can watch and care for my kids so I'll give you 2 days and if everything works out then I'll send for your stuff and get you and Rin a room to stay in"

"So while I work for you I will be living here?"

"That's right"

"Okay so what are my days and hours, you didn't say on the flyer?"

"You will work Monday to Friday from 6 a.m to 4:30 p.m while I'm at work, sometimes I might come home early and except for special occasions you will have the weekend to yourself"

"Okay sounds good so when do you want me to come for my opportunity to prove myself?"

"Tommorrow at six o'clock"

"Okay see you then!"

Kagome sighed as she got into her car. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day but it'll all be worth it if she gets the job, hopefully she will because she has worked hard to become a good caretaker and get all those things on her resume she gave Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down looking at Kagome's resume his eyes widened she had a lot of education, a lot of experiences, and passed good courses like CPR and first aid. Who would give her up? He sighed this girl better be good and his kids better like her too. He had a big crush on her ever since he met her back in high school and he hopes this would work out.

Kagome drove into the driveway of her mother's house and saw Rin poking her head out the window smiling down at her. Just as Kagome got out of the car her mother ran out to her "So how did it go honey?"

"Pretty well actually, he's giving me two days to prove myself and if I get the job I'll be living there with Rin"

"So when do you have to go back? What are your hours?"

"My hours are Monday to Friday from 6 a.m to 4:30 p.m unless something special is going on my weekends are free."

"Oh, that's good! Let's have a big supper tonight and if you get the job that night after you move in we'll go to any movie you want to see"

"Okay, but could you watch Rin for the next 2 days?"

"Of course"

Once she went inside Rin and her 16-year-old brother tackled her to the ground asking many questions. She laughed, "Guys, guys one at a time!" As she said this they both stopped and got off her obediently.

The next day Kagome was up and ready at 5:30 and out the door, she arrived at the house 5 mins before 6 and knocked on the door. The door opened to show a cute 5-year-old little boy still in his PJs. He smiled up at Kagome and said "You must be Kagoumie I'm Shippo please come in my Papa's upstairs getting ready"

"Thank you Shippo you're so sweet. Is your Papa going to be long?" She asked taking off her hat and coat.

Shippo paused then hesitantly said "…. No he's just going potty… Why are you here Mama?"

"What? I'm not your Mama I'm Kagome remember, I might be your new nanny."

Shippo's eyes widened "No your Mama!" he turned around and ran upstairs crying "Papa! Papa!"

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom hearing Shippo's cry and bent down to catch him in his arms "What's the matter Shippo?"

"Mama's back! Mama's back!" Shippo started to cry hysterically now tears running down his face like a river.

"What do you mean she's back Shippo?"

"I opened the door like you said because you said it was Kagoumie but when she came in and took off her hat and coat it was Mama! It was Mama!"

"Come on let's go see" Inuyasha sighed as he carried Shippo downstairs. Once they saw Kagome Shippo said, "See! See! It's Mama!"

Inuyasha blinked he understood what Shippo was saying she did look very much like Kikyo but he knew better her scent was very different. "No it's not look!" He took a picture of Kikyo and held it beside Kagome's face "See they are not the same! Silly! Can't you smell the difference?"

Shippo paused, an innocent look on his face and started to sniff "Oooh I smell it, it's very different from mama's. So this is not mama?"

"Exactly now apologize!"

"Sowry I don't mean to do it!"

Kagome smiled "That's alright it's not your fault!"

Shippo smiled and jumped out of his father's arms. He ran out of the room to go to the playroom downstairs. Inuyasha looked at where Shippo was then to Kagome. "Sorry about Shippo he doesn't seem to think before he acts."

"Oh that's fine I don't mind. Why was he so upset?"

"I don't think I should tell you yet, but let's just say he had bad experiences with his mother."

"Oh okay that's fine you don't need to tell me, so do you think he'll be okay with me being here?"

"Yeah of course I'm sure you two will have lots of fun! Now I need to go to work so help yourself with what's in the kitchen, explore the house if you want, Rin should be up in an hour and if you would like to take them somewhere coats hats and other stuff is in the mud room and the wagons, car seats and bikes are in the garage."

"Okay have a good day at work!"

"Bye, have fun!"

"Bye"

Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome decided to explore the house she started upstairs. She saw three doors when she got upstairs that stood out the most, one was a girly white door that had pink letters that said Kanna and it was filled with girly flowers and hearts and stars and other girly things. The next one was a baby bleu door that had white letters that said Shippo on it with stickers of trucks, planes, trains and animals on it. The 3rd door was a deep red color with what seemed like black flames painted starting from the bottom and going up. She guessed that the red one was Inuyasha's, she kept walking and saw two more doors , one had her name and the other had Rin's name her eyes widened she slowly went into her room and smiled it was a big room, a bed, dresser and closet which had sliding doors that had mirrors. Then she saw another door and it lead to a beautiful bathroom which had a big separate bathtub and shower and two sinks. She went over to Rin's room that was a similar size to hers but had no bathroom.

Kagome went back into the hall to find more guests rooms and bathrooms. She smiled and went to explore downstairs and realized they had a chef kitchen, a formal living room, formal dining room another bathroom and the kitchen opened up into a common room which had a big screen T.V. She decided to go see Shippo in the basement and found a BIG playroom, a workout room, yet another bathroom and a home theater. Shippo smiled at Kagome "Wanna play cars with me?"

Kagome smiled at him "Sure Shippo!"

After a little while of playing cars Kagome noticed a noise coming from on of the many baby monitors then there was a big wailing and Shippo smiled up at her "Baby sister Kanna is up can I go with you to get her?"

"Sure Shippo let's go!"

Once they got upstairs and into Kanna's room the baby's face was blood red and a river of tears were running down her face. Kagome went up to her and took her in her arms and started rocking her back and forth. Rin almost immediately stopped and started cooing happily as Kagome smiled down at her. Shippo smiled "Wow she stopped crying she has never stopped right away before she must weally wike you"

"You think so Shippo?"

"Yes she never stopped so quickly fow Papa befowe"

Kagome smiled "Well it's almost time for lunch how about I make it while you and Rin watch cartoons and play in the common room."

Shippo smiled "Okay!"

They all went downstairs and Kagome turned on the T.V and put the channel on some cartoons. She went over to the kitchen and picked some things they could have for lunch. She smiled "Shippo I have two choices you can have for lunch you either can have mac & cheese or Ravioli? Which on would you like?"

Shippo smiled "I can choose?" She nodded "Can we have mac & cheese?"

She smiled again "Of course!"

"Yay!"

Once lunch was over Kagome decided to take the kids to the park. When Inuyasha got home that evening he couldn't believe what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

When in Doubt Live Without

As Inuyasha walked through the front door he couldn't believe what he saw, there was a big fort in the living room made out of pillows, sheets and furniture and inside was his two children and Kagome sleeping peacefully.

He slowly walks up to the fort and took his daughter in his arms and brought her to her room. When he came back down Shippo and Kagome were waking up. Kagome noticed the time and when she saw him her eyes widened "OH…MY…Gosh I am so sorry about this mess I will clean it up right away!"

She started to pick up the sheets around her as Inuyasha came over and knelt down beside her and grabbed her wrists. She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled at her "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you guys had fun today, right Shippo?"

Shippo smiles "Yes I had lots and lots of fun can she be my nanny fowevew?"

His father smiles at him "Only if she wants to?"

Kagome's eyes light up "…You mean I got the job?"

"Yes that's what I mean"

Suddenly Inuyasha stumbles backwards and falls on his butt as Kagome was hugging him "Thank you thank you thank you! I will not disappoint you I promise I will take care of your children as if they were my own!"

"Your welcome. Now can you please pick up this mess while I order some pizza?"

"Of course Shippo would you like to help me?"

"Otay Kagome!"

As Kagome and Shippo picked up all the pillows and blankets Inuyasha went in to the kitchen to make the order.

Kagome's POV:

As I finished picking up the stuff and started putting it all away in a closet in the hallway upstairs I hear and cry and instantly know Kanna is up from her nap. I call out to Inuyasha "I'll get her Inuyasha I'm already upstairs anyway!"

"Okay thanks!"

I walk into Kanna's room and smile at the baby as she pears through the bars of her crib. I smile and pick her up as she giggles at me. I walk downstairs and put her in her highchair as Inuyasha gets the door. I smile and get a jar of baby food for Kanna I started to feed her as Inuyasha walked in with the pizzas.

He took out three plates and put a piece of pizza on each one, he then passed one out to Shippo and I and sat beside Shippo with his plate "You know you don't have to feed Kanna. I can do it you're day ended at 4:30 remember?"

"Oh no I know but I don't mind feeding her she is just too cute to ignore I don't mind feeding her….Unless that bothers you?"

"Oh no it doesn't bother me I just thought that since your day is over you would um, you know what never mind I'm not sure where I'm going with this."

"You thought I was just gonna ignore you all and walk away as soon as you got home didn't you?"

He slowly nods and I glare "Well I'm not like that Inuyasha you should know that from high school trust me, now that I'm here I'm gonna be hard to get rid of."

Shippo smiled "Yay! Nana is going to stay with us fowevew!"

I suddenly freeze "N-Nana?"

Inuyasha looks at Shippo "Why do you call her Nana, Shippo?"

"When I was in the pawk I met this boy who has a nanny and he calls hew Nana so I wanted to call Kagome Nana too because she is my nanny wight?"

"Well yes she is your nanny but maybe you should ask her first about what she would like to be called."

Shippo looks down "Sowry… Kagome is it otay that I call you Nana?"

"Of course it's okay Shippo."

"Yay!"

Once we were done supper I helped Inuyasha fill the dishwasher and then went up to my room for the night.

Later that night I heard Inuyasha bathing the children and getting them ready for bed. A few hours later I heard Inuyasha himself going to his room so I decided to go to bed as well after calling my mother and taking a shower I turned off the T.V and got into bed. As I finally got comfortable and warm in bed I heard a cry but I didn't hear anyone get up. At first I thought it was just my imagination. Then I heard it again so I decided to investigate I walk out into the hall and found out that it was coming from Shippo's room. I go in to see Shippo wide eyed sitting up in bed crying.

"Shippo? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah … I just had a bad dweam. But I'm otay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… but can I sweep with you?"

"Oh Shippo how about we go see if you Dad will let you sleep with him okay?"

"No I don't want to wake up Papa I want him to get a good sleep so he can be happy at work can I pwease sweep with you?"

"Okay Shippo come on"

We go to my room and I help Shippo into bed I lay beside him and realize he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

A/N: Well that's it hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


End file.
